Já vím
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Gen, ficlet. Ich forma -Artuš-. Spoiler k prvním třem řadám. Artuš ví. Všechno.


**I know**

**Napsala:**** Redlily188**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by BBC, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které vytváří a vlastní BBC. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorkou této fanfiction je **Redlily188**, která dala mně (**Rapidez**)svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se budete zpovídat Utherovi.

**. . .**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete na adrese** fanfiction . net/s/6679076/1/I_Know**

**přátelství mezi Artušem a Merlinem**

**Rating:**** K**

**Postava:** Artuš

**Poznámečka: **Tentokrát mi padl do oka tento ficlet v **ich-formě**. Překládání mi přineslo veselé chvilky, protože se tady vyskytuje pár výrazů, které nebyly přeloženy oficiálně. U českých a slovenských verzí, které byly na internetu, se vyskytly chyby, což na mě moc důvěryhodně nezapůsobilo. ;) Takže se slova ujala fantasie.

Příjemné počtení!

* * *

**. . .**

**Já vím**

**. . .**

_Já vím._

Ale on neví, že já vím. Myslí si, že snad pro oči nevidím a pro uši neslyším. Že nemám ani nejmenší ponětí, co je zač. Jenomže já mám.

Vlastně mě překvapuje, že mu to ještě nedošlo. Asi stejně tak, jako jeho překvapuje, že mně to nedošlo. Ale mně to došlo.

Uvědomil jsem si to už dávno, leč dál hraji tu jeho hru klamů.

Věděl jsem to ode dne, kdy jsme bojovali proti té obludné jezerní příšeře. Takový vítr se nemůže vzít jen tak, zničehonic. A k té vodní proláklině nevedly žádné jiné chodby, takže to taky dosti těžko mohl být průvan, že. Můj první popud byl jít Merlina udat, ale pak jsem dostal rozum – proč by mě zachraňoval, kdyby byl ztělesněným zlem?

Tak jsem ho sledoval a čekal. Vím že mi pomohl, když jsem se ho snažil zachránit; to on přivolal žhnoucí kouli. Chtěl za mě vypít i otrávený lektvar, ale nenechal jsem ho. Už mi zachránil život tolikrát, že byla řada na mě.

Pokusil se obětovat život za Guinevřin. Vím, že nelhal, ale musel jsem ho zachránit. Nepřiznal jsem to, ale byl – je – mým přítelem. Nemohl jsem mu dovolit říci pravdu, takže jsem ji neřekl ani já. Kvůli němu.

Vím, že to byl on a ne Cedrik, kdo mě zachránil, žel musel jsem předstírat, že věřím tomu druhému muži. Nejprve jsem jen chtěl ochránit Merlinovo tajemství, ale pak jsem si řekl, že se z toho pokusím vytěžit co se dá, prostě proto, abych viděl, jestli mi to Merlin řekne. Neřekl. Namísto toho se jal všechno zas a znovu zachraňovat. A já mu nemohl říct ani ‚děkuji'.

Merlin byl pravý důvod, proč jsem dokázal zachránit Guinevru. Nějak se mu podařilo použít kouzla a jediné, co jsem mohl dělat, bylo na něj křičet. Tolik jsem mu chtěl říct, jak mu děkuji. Chtěl jsem to víc, než aby Guinevra nemilovala Lancelota. Namísto toho jsem ho musel častovat nedoceňujícími komentáři.

Byl jsem vyděšený, když přišel lovec čarodějnic. Jediné, co jsem chtěl, bylo říct Merlinovi, že všechno vím a pomoct mu uprchnout. Ale pak kvůli němu zalhal Gaius. Lhal, aby Merlina chránil, stejně jako to já dělám každý den. Nakonec jsem i jeho pomáhal zachránit. Málem jsem poděkoval Gaiusovi, že vzal vinu na sebe, ale v poslední chvíli jsem se zarazil. Dokonce ani Gaius, ten nejdůvěryhodnější člověk kterého znám, nemohl vědět, kolik jsem toho už pochopil.

Snažil jsem se to Merlinovi říci, když jsme se setkali s Morgause. Zeptal jsem se ho: „A co když je magie dobrá?" Zoufale jsem doufal, že se odhodlá mi to říct, avšak nestalo se. A poté jsem odhalil Morgausiny čáry a byl jsem bez sebe vztekem. A pak mi Merlin lhal o tom, jak je magie špatnost sama, aby zachránil mého otce. Po tom všem jsem mu nemohl odporovat a musel jsem předstírat, že si myslím, že magie _je_ zlá. Avšak není – Merlin je toho dostatečným důkazem.

Nemám potuchy, jak se mu podařilo zachránit mě před drakem, ale dokázal to. A pak mě opět klamal, lhal a prohlašoval jaký jsem hrdina – a jako vždy zatajil své zásluhy.

Morgana deklamovala, že to ona zachránila Kamelot ze spárů čar a kouzel, ale já vím, že to byl Merlin. Až donedávna jsem nevěděl, že Morgana nesla zásluhy na oné kletbě. Merlin prostě stál se založenýma rukama a dopustil, aby si nepřátelé přisvojili jeho zásluhy. A proč? Přeci proto, že musel zůstat naživu a ochraňovat mě.

Když Gaiuse posedl goblin a obvinil Merlina, zatknout Merlina byla ta nejtěžší věc, jakou jsem kdy musel udělat. Věděl jsem, že to rozhodně nemohl vyzradit Gaius, nemohl to být jednoduše _on_, ale musel jsem políčit na goblina, aby to přiznal. Mým hlavním záměrem bylo dostat Merlina ze žaláře, ale o to on se postaral sám.

Bylo mi řečeno, že se ke mně na mé výpravě přidají Síla a Magie. A v ten moment jsem věděl, že Merlina uvidím co nevidět, a že mi znovu zachrání život.

Hned když jsem ve své ložnici uviděl toho staříka, Drakouna Velkého, věděl jsem, s kým mám tu čest. Vlastně to bylo docela zábavné. Zeptal jsem se: „Nesetkali jsme se už my dva?" Znovu jsem se snažil z něho dostat pravdu. Marně. Věděl jsem, že dělá všechno, co je v jeho silách, aby Guinevru zachránil. Byl jsem mu za to nesmírně vděčný.

A když nesmrtelní rytíři kouzlem zmizeli – věděl jsem přesně, co se stalo. Merlin opět zachránil celý Kamelot... a mě. Leč pravdu mi pořád neřekl.

Jestli mě trápí, když ho každý den častuji posměšky a před každým předstírám, že neznám pravdu? Ano. Musím se chovat jako bych nevěděl, kdo je opravdu mým nejlepším přítelem.

Jak může nevědět, co dělám? Trávím s ním každý, každičký den. To si opravdu myslí, že jsem tak pitomý?

Ale co mě zraňuje nejvíc, je tohle: Merlin mi nevěří tolik, aby mi to řekl.

A tak každý den předstírám, že nevím o ničem. V příhodných chvílích se nechám ‚knokautovat' a nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy, se nedívám. Často zahlédnu, jak jeho oči zlatě zazáří, ale vždycky, když pohlédne mým směrem, mám hlavu odvrácenou jinam. Jednoho dne mi bude důvěřovat natolik, že mi řekne pravdu. A potom se na něj budu moct podívat a odvětit:

_Já vím._

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
